Yin And Yang
by Rumpleteasza
Summary: Syaoran's view of eventually the entire CCS story, as confided in his enchanted diary. On haitus.
1. Foreword

Rumpleteasza: Well, after watching the entirety of the Clow season, I was gripped by a strange urge; to let our darling Syaoran have his say. He's a great character who's a bit under-developed, in my opinion - I mean, how devastated must he have been to get to Japan, only to find that some odd, squealing girl had taken over his job of Cardcaptoring? So, as is his due, I feel, this is my shout for him.  
  
I must say that the idea of an enchanted diary is not mine. I got the idea from Arabella's HQoW series, aka. Hermione's take on all the Potter books. I can't imagine that anyone *hasn't* read it by now, but if you really haven't come across it, you must a) be living under a rock or b) hate Harry Potter. So go and read it! For shame.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I am merely borrowing them, having my wicked way with them, and returning them (semi) intact. Hopefully.  
  
Likewise, as I'm playing with CLAMP's world, feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong/right with it. Please. Give me my ego-trip.  
  
That said, go ahead, enjoy! Read my fic! Embrace it! Learn the ways of the occult. Thank you, and goodnight.  
  
Rumms xxx 


	2. Hong Kong

**Yin And Yang**

* * *

This diary belongs to Syaoran Li, youngest member of the Li Clan of Hong Kong. 

Saturday 27th May 1998

Mother left for Beijing very early this morning. My great uncle Mu Bai has died; she has to go to the funeral, and sort out his affairs. He was one of the best martial artists in China. I asked to go but me and my sisters are to stay at home. I would have liked to see Beijing, but I didn't argue. I went and trained for hours instead; by the evening I was very tired, so I decided to sit on the balcony and find a book to read. I'm in the attic now. There are lots of books kept here, some on shelves, some in boxes and chests, some heaped up in piles. They're fascinating. I love books, I love the knowledge and wisdom they hold. I especially love old books. And there are so many here; I never found one to sit down properly and read, there were too many to choose from.

I found this book in a chest tucked away in the furthest corner. It's leather-bound in blue and purple and the edges of the paper are gold-leafed, but faded. It had no title so I opened it, and all it had was blank pages. A blank book. But I think it's a diary, because there are faint dates in the front. They're from very long ago. The earliest is June, 1542. I can't believe I am holding something so old. It feels magical, somehow, I don't know – like there's some kind of powerful calm in the pages. I've thought about keeping a diary for a while, and this seemed to be a perfect coincidence. I feel almost unworthy of using it; I hope it's alright for me to write in it.

_I assure you, you are quite welcome._

…

_Hello?_

Who- who are you?

_My name is Klao. This is my diary. And you must be Syaoran Li – I'm very pleased to meet you._

How do you know my name?

_You wrote it at the top of the page, Syaoran. I'm very glad you came by my diary, it's been quite lonely here on my own for so long._

But… But I mean… what are you? Are you a person? Are you under a spell? An enchantment?

_Well, I'm not exactly a person, per se. I used to be. But yes, I am definitely enchanted._

Are you… are you trapped?

_Goodness no. This is an enchanted diary. I used to write in here, long ago, and I put spells on the book as I wrote in it to keep my memories alive._

You're a magician, then! I didn't know magic could do… well… this kind of thing!

_Magic can do all sorts of things. But I thought you would have known that – magic has, after all, been part of the Li Clan for time out of mind._

You know of my family?

_Of course. I knew many members of the Li Clan very well indeed. I am delighted that the person to at last come across me is the youngest present member himself. How old are you, Syaoran?_

My tenth birthday was last November. I… well, if you don't mind my asking… are you – were you – or are you, I'm not sure – a man or a woman?

_A man._

Thank you, Sir. I wasn't sure. I have never heard your name before.

_You don't need to call me Sir, Syaoran. Just Klao is fine. You seem to be a very nice and well-mannered boy._

Thank you. Mother is very strict about courtesy. About obedience, too. I really wanted to go to Beijing, but I would never argue with her.

_I'm very sorry about your great uncle._

That's alright. I've never even seen him. I would have liked to, though; he was a famous martial artist. I train hard, every day, but I'll never be as famous as he was.

_I'm sure that if you're as dedicated as you sound, you'll become very famous indeed._

It's not really fame that I want. Respect, maybe. I'm strong already, I know, much more than other boys my age. Not that I know many. I spend all my time training and learning, I don't really have time for friends. I want more than anything to be worthy of my family and uphold our pride.

_That's very noble of you. You mentioned that you like books. Are you as clever as you are strong?_

Well, I study my subjects very hard, and I get good marks in school. Sometimes, though… sometimes I worry about my school reports, when I take them home to Mother. She expects me to do very well.

_If you do your best, that's all anyone can ask for. What kind of books do you like, Syaoran?_

Oh, any kind! I love old books. Last week I read a book of essays on magical tactics I found here in the attic, from a hundred years ago, written by one of my great great grandfathers. I like my school books, too. Especially history.

_What about storybooks? Fiction?_

Storybooks? I don't read storybooks. That's the kind of thing Mei Ling reads. She was reading Sleeping Beauty the other day. Fairytales.

_Who's Mei Ling?_

Oh, she's my cousin. She has no magical lineage, but she's not a bad martial artist, I suppose. But she's so noisy, and, well… annoying. I don't get on with girls very much. Mei Ling's always following me. She never leaves me alone, even if I tell her to. And to make things worse, she… well, my family have…

_What? What have your family done?_

Well, they… Oh, it's stupid. We're betrothed, Mei Ling and I. She started it, I don't know how it became official. I don't want to marry anyone, least of all her.

_I'm sure she's not that bad. And I expect you'll find you want to marry one day, Syaoran._

Maybe. I wouldn't want to Li Clan to die out with me. But not Mei Ling. I'd want the girl I married to be calm, focused, strong-willed… oh, why am I talking about marrying? Mei Ling is irritating. She didn't want me to go to Beijing either.

_It sounds like she likes you._

I don't know. I don't see why; I don't speak to her much. She-

…

_Yes?_

…

_Syaoran? Are you still there?_

Yes…

_What's the matter?_

Klao? I just – I just thought – do you – you wouldn't… tell anyone what I've written in here, would you? I mean, can you?

_I can speak to anyone who writes in this book. But even if I had the chance, Syaoran, I wouldn't. I know how to keep secrets_.

Well… all right. I trust you. The magic I can feel from this book is very calm, but very powerful. You must have been a great sorcerer.

_Thank you. But greatness doesn't always come through power; remember that._

I will. That sounds like good advice. Klao? Are you really sure you don't mind me writing in here?

_Of course I don't mind! Why should I go through all the trouble of preserving my memories so carefully, if there was no-one to pass them on to?_

That's true. But I can't… just use you as a diary. It feels disrespectful.

_It doesn't feel disrespectful to me. But if it makes you feel uncomfortable, why don't you just think of me as a person you can come and talk to when you need help, or advice, or just to fill me in on what's happening? I'm a bit out of date with current affairs, I'm afraid._

Of course! I didn't think of that! When did you write in here?

_Well, going by the date you wrote at the top, I would say it was about three hundred and fifty, maybe four hundred years ago. But that was only when I started writing in it._

That's amazing! And you don't know about anything that's happened since?

_Well, no, that's not true. Some things I do know, through one way or another. But if you could keep me informed, Syaoran, about what's happening both in your life and in the world, I would appreciate it more than you'll know._

You've convinced me. I will write in here.

_I'm very glad._

I'm not sure it would be right to leave you alone again, now I've found you. It must have been very lonely, in here all alone, for so long.

_You're more compassionate than you let on, Syaoran._

…

Well. I don't know. I- oh no, I can hear Shu calling me.

_Shu?_

My sister. I've got four; Shao, Chun, Cho and Shu. Cho and Shu are twins. They're all older than me. I'd better go and see what she wants.

…

Klao! A phone call from Mother. Something important's happened. I don't know exactly what, but her voice was strange; quiet and almost excited. She said that she's had news from Beijing, news that concerns us all. Something's happening. I can feel it.

_Didn't she tell you anything else?_

No. She doesn't really speak on the phone much. She's staying for two more days until the funeral is over and the great uncle's will is read and carried out. Then she's flying home, I suppose to tell us what this 'news' is.

_How mysterious. Two more days. Do you miss her when she goes away?_

Mother? I… don't know. I don't miss her, not really. I don't see her a lot anyway. And when I do, she's very quiet and formal. I spend most of my time with Wei and my sisters, and other people who live in and near the house, like Mei Ling.

_Who's Wei?_

Wai is my guardian. He trains Mei Ling and I, does cooking, a bit of housekeeping. I'm not sure how old he is. He's been around for as long as I remember, but he's not family. I once asked Mother why Wei came to stay with us, but she just said he did her a great courtesy. I'm not sure what that means. I don't know anything else about him, really, other than that he's very kind and patient.

Oh- speak of the devil! Wei's just come up to tell me supper's ready. I'd better go.

_Well, It was a pleasure to meet you, Syaoran. Will you write in again soon?_

Of course! I'll come and see you as often as I can. I'm so glad I found you, Klao. I'm still not sure I can believe it. I expected to find another book of essays in the attic, not a new friend! If I can call you that; after all, I'm only a boy, and you're a sorcerer.

_I'm delighted that you think of me as a friend. Go on, your supper will be cold. Don't make Wei wait._

Ok. Goodbye, Klao! I'll write again soon!

_Goodbye, Syaoran._

Sunday 28th May, 1998

Klao?

_Hello, Syaoran! How are you today?_

You _are_ there! I was beginning to think I'd imagined the whole thing.

_Can't you see the writing from yesterday?_

Well, yes, but… I was being silly. It's a bit unbelievable, anyway.

_I suppose it is, even to someone who's familiar with magic._

Well, how many enchanted diaries can there be in the world? Not many, I shouldn't think!

_I don't know of anyone else who ever enchanted a diary, although it is possible there are some._

Really?

_It's possible. How is your mother? Have you heard anything more from her?_

Not a word. I'm burning up with curiosity. What is this news she's bringing us? Why is it so important? I never heard Mother like that before, her voice almost trembled. She's always calm. It must be something really incredible.

_How exciting! How have you been keeping yourself occupied?_

Training. I trained harder than ever today. Even Wai was impressed. I worked for hours, until he told me to stop and rest. Mei Ling worked with me for a while, but then she got tired and stopped, complaining that her feet were hurting. Then she sat on the steps and watched me for another hour. I wish she wouldn't; it's difficult to concentrate with someone staring at you all the time.

_You mentioned before that Mei Ling is a good martial artist…?_

Yes. Well, she is, I suppose. But in my opinion she's too unfocused. She's never calm, never quiet. She's a very firey person, she can't control herself properly.

_Sometimes that can be an asset, and give your technique an edge of vividness that overthrows your opponent._

You think so?

_At times, yes, very much so. Have you ever fought against her?_

Not often, but when I have, we've usually ended up in a deadlock. We did that last week. An hour of Tai Chi, and then we fought Kung Fu. She's fast; very fast. And strong. But I get the feeling she doesn't hit as hard as hard as she's capable of.

_I see. And do you hit as hard as you're capable of?_

Well… no. I don't. I don't know why. I know she'd block it, but… I don't like hurting her. _People_. I don't like hurting people.

_That's very thoughtful of you, Syaoran._

That's got nothing to do with it. I just- oh, anyway. It's Monday tomorrow, so I'll be at school. That'll keep me busy until Tuesday morning, when Mother comes home. Oh, no! I just remembered, with all the training I've been doing, I haven't finished any of my homework!

_Oh dear. Have you got a lot?_

Not very much. But I'll have to rush to get it done in time. It's mostly Maths; I don't mind that, I like Maths. This might sound strange, but it's almost like Tai Chi for the mind; calm concentration, going steadily through the motions, coming out completed and fulfilled.

_A very good analysis. Probably good for you to do after all that training, too._

Why's that?

_Well, you've tired your body out today, but not your mind. That makes you unbalanced, and when you try to go to sleep tonight, your body will be exhausted but your mind will still be racing, unable to rest. So tire your mind out too, and you'll have the perfect night's sleep._

I didn't realise that. I'll remember it and try to keep myself balanced in the future. Thanks, Klao.

_Don't mention it. You'll find it useful._

I'd better go and get on with it. I'll write again after school. Bye!

_See you tomorrow, Syaoran._

Monday 29th May, 1998

Hi, Klao.

_Hello, Syaoran. Have you had a good day?_

Not bad. I like being at school. I like learning things. I like our teacher, too; Miss La Tien.

_Miss La Tien. What a pretty name. What's she like?_

Young. The youngest of all the teachers. And very kind, but firm. People don't misbehave in her class because we all like her. She seems to understand us, and teach us all as different people, not just a single class. The girls are always asking to brush her hair.

_Brush her hair?_

Silly, isn't it? That's girls for you. I suppose she has got nice hair, very long and straight and black, but still. Mei Ling loves her. Miss La Tien is the only teacher who can keep her interested for more than five minutes.

_And how is dear Mei Ling?_

Impatient, Loud, easily distracted, piercing, tantrum-prone. As always. She's been pestering me even more than usual today. "Syaoran, I made you lunch! Syaoran, can you help me with this sum? Do you want to share this computer with me? Syaoran, wait for me, we can walk home together!" It's driving me up the wall. In the end I snapped at her to leave me alone, and she went quiet and walked off.

_Perhaps you ought to see if she's alright, Syaoran. I can tell you get a bit impatient with her, but you know she doesn't mean to bother you. She might be a little hurt._

Maybe. I… I really didn't mean to snap at her, you know. I do feel sort of bad. She just gets on my nerves sometimes, that's all.

_Maybe you could go and find her, and tell her you didn't mean to sound so sharp._

Yes. I think I will. You know, just tell her I didn't mean to shout, that's all. That she just annoys me a little bit sometimes.

_Well, perhaps leave out that last part._

Ok. Alright, I'll go and find her. I'll be back in a-

Can you believe it!

_Syaoran? What happened?_

She just crept right up behind me, and put her hands over my eyes, singing "Guess who, Syaoran!"

_Good Grief. Must have been a bit of a shock._

A bit! I yelled out and slammed you shut-

_I noticed._

I'm so sorry! Can you feel things like that?

_Well, I can tell, yes. But it doesn't hurt, so don't worry. Go on._

I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again. Well, I yelled and slammed you shut and said "Mei Ling! Don't do that!"

She skipped around and knelt in front of me, saying "What's that you were writing in?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me! Let me see!" And she tried to grab you.

_She tried to grab me. That hasn't happened in a while._

I lost my temper. I know I shouldn't have. I shouted "Get off, Mei Ling!", pulled you away and stood up.

She looked hurt and said, "Why do you always shout at me? I only wanted to see what you were writing."

I was really angry. "Well, you should respect people's privacy! And I wouldn't shout at you if you didn't get at me so much!"

Then she got angry too. "You're so mean, Syaoran, you're mean to me all the time! Why can't you just be nice? I'm sorry if you were writing something private, but you don't have to shout!" Then she started to cry.

_Oh dear._

It gets worse. Wai must have heard us, because he came out of the house with Shu and Cho. Of course Shu and Cho went straight to Mei Ling and started cooing over her and glaring at me. Then they took her inside. Wai sat on the step next to me and said, "What happened, Syaoran?"

"We just had an argument. She tried to take my book and I got angry."

"She didn't mean to upset you. You have too little patience with her."

Too little patience. You know, I never thought of it before. I've always called Mei Ling impatient and unfocused, but when it comes to her, I'm no better. It shocked me a bit when I realised that.

So now I'm sitting outside on the step again, Wai's gone inside, and Shu and Cho are with Mei Ling in her room. So much for finding her and apologising for snapping at her at school today.

_It does sound like a bit of a mess. Perhaps Wai is right; maybe it would help if you tried putting yourself in Mei Ling's place when you start to feel annoyed with her? I'm sure most of the time she only wants to spend time with you._

Well… you might be right. I don't know why she wants to spend time with me. But she's always coming over to see what I'm doing or where I'm going or how I am… she was just curious about what I was writing. I hope she's not too upset. There's a sort of hollow feeling in my stomach.

_I think that would be guilt._

I don't know. I just wouldn't want her to stay awake and be tired for school tomorrow or anything, that's all. It's no big deal.

_I know what you're saying, Syaoran, don't worry. Maybe you could look in on her on your way to bed. Just to see if she's not staying awake._

I think I will. Thanks, Klao. For not scolding me or anything. You've been… well. You know.

_I know. Don't mention it, Syaoran. I hope you and Mei Ling sort things out._

Me too. Bye, Klao. I'll write soon.

Tuesday 30th May, 1998

Hello, Klao.

_Hello Syaoran! Did you get a chance to sort things out with Mei Ling?_

She hasn't spoken to me all day. I suppose I could say it's peaceful, at least.

_Ah. Not forgiven, I see._

There's nothing to forgive! All right, I shouted at her, but she was being intrusive, and, and not respecting my privacy! It's not all my fault, she needs to apologise too, and-

_Still feeling guilty, then._

Well, she should be, too.

_You ought to talk to her, Syaoran._

Maybe. Can we… can we talk about something else?

_Of course, if you'd like. Just remember that this problem isn't going to go away. Now, perhaps you'd like to fill me in on news of your mother? Or tell me about your training, or what's happening in the wider world, perchance?_

Thanks, Klao. I can do all three. Another phone call from Mother today, but only to tell us when to expect her home. Eight o' cock, she said. That's in three hours. Only three hours, and then I'll finally know what's so important and secret that she can't tell us over the phone. I can't wait…

_I have to admit, even I'm curious. I hope it's good news._

Me too! I promise I'll come and tell you all about it as soon as I know.

_Careful, though. If your mother asks you to keep whatever it is secret, you needn't say anything to me._

Well… only if she makes me promise. But I trust you, Klao.

_Thank you very much. And how is your training going…?_

I got up early to do some Tai Chi before school this morning. I like being up early. I was in the courtyard, and the sun was rising, and the dawn light was coming in… I've never felt so calm. And there was nobody outside; I suppose Wai must have been up, but he would have been in the house. It was like there was nobody in the world at all. Just me and the dawn. There was a strange light on everything; not so much like the sun was on things, more like it came from things. Like a glow.

_I used to meditate at dawn. It's a very magical time._

Yes. Sunset, Moonrise, Midnight and Sunrise. Times of magical potency.

_You've been taught well, I see. Are you familiar with the name Chang O?_

Chang O? Of course! Chang O is the Moon Goddess.

_Then you also know her significance to the Li Clan?_

It's where we draw our magical energy from. The moon has always governed the Li Clan. I was taught how to convert my magical energy into powers through the moon years ago; Mother taught me herself.

_Magical powers are both a blessing and a curse. There is a lot of responsibility involved, although it sounds like you can handle it very well indeed._

Mei Ling once told me that if she had magical powers then she'd use them for everything. Ever since then I've been determined not to. I've trained, and practised my skills, but I've never actually had call to use them… not a really serious situation, at least. For me it would be a last resort. To use magical powers for normal, everyday things would feel… disrespectful.

_You're very conscious of respect, Syaoran, I've noticed. But you're right. Magic is not something to be taken lightly; although I myself am guilty of using it to find easy ways out of mundane tasks._

You, Klao? Are you really?

_Well, it was a different kind of magic to what you're used to, so I suppose the circumstances are slightly different as well. But yes, I have to admit, I didn't always need to use my magic when I did._

I can't imagine any of the magic I use to be any help for washing dishes or making food, that kind of thing. It's all combat-based. Like this book, Klao – I wouldn't even know how to begin using magic to enchant a diary.

_I think that your magic powers have mainly been channelled into one area – combat, like you said. The truth is that there are no limits to what it can do, which is why it can be so dangerous. You need to exercise the utmost caution. I can tell that you handle your magic very responsibly, Syaoran_.

I like to think so. But it's also partly because I can't use magic in front of, well, ordinary people. It's one of our rules.

_Very wise._

Well, I've told you about Mother and about my training. Do you want to know about what's happening in the world?

_Indeed I do!_

Only… I don't know where to begin. You wrote in here four hundred years ago. How can I tell you four hundred years of history? It'll use up the whole book.

_Oh, Syaoran! You don't think that I've not spoken to anyone since I wrote in here?_

You – you don't mean – there have been others who've written in here?

_Of course! I'm surprised you haven't asked me that before. Language, at least, has changed slightly since then. If I had not seen or heard anything of the last four hundred years, my speech would be a little strange to you. And what about you telling me about computers, and young women teaching classes, and your mother flying home from Beijing? It would all have been unheard of._

But… but why can't I see their writing in here?

_Why can't you see my own diary entries in here? More magic, Syaoran. I told you I could be trusted to keep secrets. Every word that has written in here has been locked away, and won't resurface unless the person who wrote them opens the book again. The same with yours. I put this spell on the diary myself, to ensure the safety of the knowledge kept in it._

Klao, I had no idea! The knowledge kept in it? The secrets in this book must be incredible, then! How many people have written in here apart from me?

_Many. Perhaps one day I'll tell you who. But for now, how about you fill me in on states of affairs? The last time someone wrote in here was more than twenty years ago._

Oh, Klao! Can't you tell me about anyone who wrote in here?

_One day, maybe._

Spoilsport.

_I'm afraid so._

Well, I can tell you about- oh, wait-

_Syaoran? What-_

Chun just came to give me a cup of tea. I slammed you shut again, I'm sorry. I didn't think.

_That's all right._

She gave me a bit of a funny look; I think she's wondering what I'm suddenly writing in so often.

_Syaoran, I've been meaning to ask you. Do your sisters train, too?_

Not as much as I do. They've all got a thorough grounding in Kung Fu and Tai Chi, of course, but they've never trained as much as I have. And they don't really use much magic, either. I don't know… I mean, I know they're my sisters and everything, but they can be so… embarrassing.

_Embarrassing?_

They're such _girls_. Always cooing and giggling and trying to set me up with Mei Ling. They never take me seriously.

_Oh, I see. Don't worry, Syaoran, I'm sure they do take you seriously, deep down. They're just showing their affection._

A simple smile would do. They don't have to try and dress me up and play with my hair all the time. Honestly, sometimes living in a diary sounds quite appealing.

_I don't know if 'living' is quite the correct term. And I'm sure you'd miss them if they went. Mei Ling too._

…

_Syaoran? Are you there?_

Klao! It's Mother! She's come back early!

_Ah!_

She just walked in the door, it made me jump so much!

_Well, why don't you go and say hello?_

I will. I'll finally find out what's going on! I'll write later, Klao. I don't mean to cut off so suddenly like this; it's a bit rude, especially since we were in the middle of a conversation-

_Go on! If you don't stop writing, you'll find it's midnight and she's gone to bed before you can ask her anything. Find out what's been happening in Beijing, I know you're dying to._

You're right, I am. Wait right here and I'll fill you in as soon as I can.

_Wait right here, he says. I'm not likely to be swanning off into the sunset anytime soon, now, am I?_

I never thought an ancient sorcerer would be so… sarcastic.

_We live and learn._

I'm beginning to find that out.

* * *


	3. Escape

A/N: Bear with me… I promise we'll get to see Sakura soon. Promise. Meanwhile, here's some more Syaoran goodness for you to play around with. It carries straight on from the last entry.

* * *

Klao!

_Syaoran! Your pen is almost ripping the paper, what's happened?_

The Cards! The Cards have escaped and we have to get them back and Mother wants me to go to Japan and-

_Wait, wait! Slow down. What's escaped? From where?_

The Clow Cards!

_…_

_Indeed…_

They're tokens of great magical power, created by Clow Reed himself to-

_It's alright, Syaoran, I know all about the Clow Cards._

You do? But Surely Clow Reed was after your time…?

_Not quite, no. I am fairly familiar with his magic. You say the Cards have escaped from the Book?_

Yes. Great-uncle Mu Bai bequeathed journal entries and papers to Mother. He'd written all about how he'd known the Cards had escaped, early last month somewhere in Japan. He'd had planned to tell us, only he became very ill and died before he could.

_But how did they escape?_

Someone broke the seal and let the Cards out. Can you believe it? I don't understand why that would have happened; the person who opened the book must be a great sorcerer, so why didn't he keep the Cards and use them? Why let them escape?

_How very strange. And what of the Guardian Beast, Cerberus?_

Nobody knows. He should have protected the Cards, but he didn't, and no-one knows why.

_Perhaps he took a nap._

Oh, Klao! Anyhow, you haven't heard the best bit yet. I can't believe it, it's so much responsibility, something I've only ever dreamed of-

_Your hand is shaking, Syaoran. Are you all right? What responsibility?_

Mother wants me - _me_ - to go to Japan and find the person who broke the seal, and then… and then retrieve the lost Cards. _Me_, Klao! She wants _me_ to capture the Cards!

_A Cardcaptor? Syaoran, that's…_

_Incredible_, I know! I can't stop shaking. I'm so excited and honoured and-

_Scared? It's a difficult and dangerous task._

Scared? Klao, I've been waiting for something like this my whole _life_! A chance to bring honour to my family, to prove myself worthy of the Li Clan. Clow's magic is what I've grown up on, I respect it more than anything else in the world, and now to be given the opportunity to help protect that magic… it's just… I can't describe what I'm feeling right now.

_I can imagine some of it. You must be so excited; this is a very great honour._

I start intensive training tomorrow. Mother herself will be mastering me in my magical training, which means it'll be very long and very tough. I'm ready for it, though. I can't wait to start. I leave for Tomoeda, Tokyo in ten days. No school anymore; I'm to have Wei as a home tutor until I go. He's giving me a crash course in Japanese, too. Nothing can get in the way of my training.

_Syaoran… I know you're excited and this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but I want you to promise me you won't overdo it. Be careful with your training. Remember what I told you about balance._

I remember, Klao. But I need to train as much as possible. There is no way I'm going to be sloppy; I must do this role justice. It's an ancient responsibility and I won't disrespect it.

_You're right, it is an ancient responsibility, But I have the utmost faith that by being as dedicated and serious about it as you are, you'll be doing the role no disrespect at all. Clow Reed would judge only by intentions, not by actions._

Well, I intend to be the best Cardcaptor anyone could ever wish for. Cardcaptor… it feels so strange, writing that down. I am going to be a Cardcaptor. Me. A Cardcaptor. It still hasn't quite sunk in. It's too incredible. I feel like any moment I'll wake up and none of this will have been real.

_Pinch yourself._

I'm… I'm almost afraid to. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up, ever.

_I think you're in shock a little, Syaoran. This is a lot to take in. What time is it?_

It's a quarter to twelve.

_Good grief! You must be exhausted! You ought to get some rest._

I won't sleep tonight.

_Try meditation. It always helped me. You must get some rest, Syaoran, if you are to be in any shape for your training. I suspect your mother will be quite demanding._

I suppose so. Alright, I'll try meditation. I feel a bit odd.

_I think all this excitement has completely worn you out. Take my advice: rest._

Ok. I do feel kind of tired. I'll go to bed. Goodnight, Klao.

_Syaoran?_

Yes?

_You deserve the honour of helping protect the Cards._

…

Thank you, Klao.

_Goodnight, Syaoran._

Wednesday 31st May, 1998

Hi, Klao.

_Hello. Syaoran! How are you feeling?_

Tired. I'm so tired. I'd forgotten just how demanding Mother is. I know I'm very fit but my whole body aches. She woke me at half past five and we did two hours of Tai Chi to prepare for the day. Then a plain bowl of rice and some jasmine tea for breakfast. Then two hours of Kung Fu sparring, and two and a half hours of revision of Jujitsu and Karate, which I haven't done for almost a year. She says I need to have full mastery of both Chinese and Japanese combat styles, as I don't know what opponents I'll come up against.

_Goodness. She's certainly putting you through your paces._

At twelve o' clock, a meagre meal and then three hours of magical training. After that, an hour with the turnstile and another hour of sparring. Lastly, an hour of meditation. We finished at six o' clock. It's half past nine now, and I've just finished my home classes with Wei. Three hours of Japanese…

_No wonder you're tired._

Klao? I… can't even think, I'm so tired. I hope you don't mind if I…

_Not at all, Syaoran. You've worked incredibly hard today; you deserve some rest. Go to bed._

Thank you. I think I will.

_One more thing, quickly, if I may…_

Yes Klao?

_Have you spoken to Mei Ling at all, since you found out you're leaving for Japan?_

I… no. No, I haven't. I saw her once this evening when I came in, but I was so tired I went straight to my room.

_I see. Never mind. Get some rest, Syaoran. Goodnight._

Goodnight, Klao.

Monday 4th June, 1998 

Hi, Klao.

_Hello, stranger!_

Klao, I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you in so long, it was really rude of me I know, and I'm really-

_Oh, Syaoran, you needn't worry about that. I don't want you writing in me to end up a chore for you. You write when you feel like it, and I know you're busy._

You're – you're not upset with me?

_Goodness, you're hard on yourself, aren't you?_

I thought you might be quite lonely.

_Well, I love talking to you, Syaoran, but I'm not beaten by a little wait between visits. I've been left unwritten in for a lot longer than five days._

How long? You were in the attic for a long time, I suppose…

_What, twenty years? Not the most. The longest was about forty-five, I think. It's difficult keeping track of time, though, I can only really be sure when someone tells me the date. Then I know for certain. If not, it's guesswork._

Forty-five years? I can't imagine that. It must have been awful!

_Well, no, not as bad as you'd think. Anyhow, Syaoran, there's something I wanted to ask you; have you spoken to Mei Ling at all these past few days?_

Well. I…

_…haven't?_

No. But I've been so busy! _You_ know that, Klao! I've never been worked so hard. I've seen her a couple of times. But I'm not going to school, remember, so it's not as often as it would be…

_And how does she seem?_

Quiet. I've only really seen her twice, and both times she was very… subdued.

_I take it she knows that you're leaving for Japan._

I suppose she must do. Everyone else does. It's more than likely she knows the reason why, as well. She _is_ family, after all.

_I think it would be a very great shame if you were to leave having not sorted out this argument._

I know! Don't you think I _know_ that? I don't want to leave things like this! I just… I don't know. I don't want to think about it right now. Can we talk about something else?

_Well, it's your decision. But I'm telling you now, Syaoran, through experience; you'll regret leaving this as an open wound. Anyhow, how are you getting on with your new training programme? Still as exhausting as the first day?_

Well… it's got a bit better, now I've had a little time to get used to it. But I won't lie; it's hard. Very hard. It's difficult enough to find time to eat and do schoolwork for Wai; leisure time is non-existent. I'm sitting in bed writing this.

_Late again, is it? I better not keep you up, Syaoran. You need all the sleep you can get._

It's ok, I quite feel like talking. There's been so much going on this week that I feel like I haven't had time to stop and talk with anyone.

_That's a shame. Talking can be just as beneficial as meditation. So, how are you progressing? Do you feel prepared for Japan?_

Yes, I do. I feel like there's nothing I haven't brushed up on. We worked mainly on my magical abilities today, combat magic. It's… well, it's…

_Yes?_

It's something I can't really describe. To have that power at your command, to use for whatever means you need. It's a weapon that can't be broken or stolen like a sword or a staff. It's untouchable, and it's mine. It's…

_A heady experience. But one which also needs much self-control and responsibility to exercise._

I know. I know how important it is not to let it overcome you and to keep a clear head. But at the same time… well, I can understand why there are so many stories of evil sorcerers. I can see how that amount of power at your fingertips would… drive you mad.

_Yes. Not everyone is equipped to handle such power. We are only human, after all, and we all have desires and ambitions which are difficult to resist when magic brings them within our reach._

The possibilities it opens up! This power I have; I know that I could manipulate people with it, bend things to my will. I know it will enable me to do those things.

_…_

_That's a dangerous road to go down, Syaoran._

Oh- I know, Klao, I know. I just kind of… warps the mind, thinking about it. It's… a little…

_Frightening?_

…

Yes.

…

I wouldn't ever say that to anyone else, Klao.

_I know. I understand. Magic is like everything else in life. There are two sides to the coin._

But, even though it's a little frightening, I don't think anything will ever compare to that feeling, when you command a force with all your body, all your mind, and it comes to your aid.

_Do you use incantations?_

Yes. Different incantations, for every power I invoke. Why, Klao? Magic can't be used without incantations, can it?

_The words themselves aren't magic; they don't add anything to the spell. They're just a means to channel and focus the energy. Eventually, you may no longer need them._

Really?

_Yes. But for now, I think it would be wise to stick with the incantations_.

Well, you've given me something to think about, as usual. Oh, and Klao! Mother gave me something else today! Element summons.

_Element summons! That's very old magic, one of the oldest in the world, I think._

Mother told me that, too. She said the most basic of all magic comes from the five elements; earth, air, water, metal and fire. She gave me five pieces of paper; the summons. They were coarse, yellowed and covered with symbols and writing. I learnt how to use them today. It's actually really easy.

_Yes, element magic is – well, elementary. Simple, like the elements themselves._

You have to use an object which is extremely important to you, something that you can put a little of your spirit into. I chose the ornamental sword Mother passed on to me, that I use in weapons martial arts. It's so simple; all I have to do is touch my sword to the summons and speak the incantation, and the element that particular summons represents is called to my aid. It's wonderful.

_Certainly. But I suspect you may have found it a little hard to control? Raw element magic is not as subtle and refined as spellweaving. That's why they're more dangerous than most. Wild magic, some sorcerers used to call it._

I'll probably need more practise controlling it effectively, yes. But that's what we're doing tomorrow, anyway, so I'm sure Mother will have me perfect at it by the end of the day.

_Speaking of which, you ought to get some sleep if you want to stay awake during your training._

Not you as well! Oh, I suppose you're right. It's quite late. And I'll regret it at half-past five tomorrow if I've only had four hours sleep.

_Four hours? How late is it?_

Don't worry, I was exaggerating. It's only half past ten. Hehe, you're pretty easy to wind up, Klao…

_You know, every time I start thinking you're all work and no play, Syaoran, out sneaks a bit of humour and slaps me right around the face._

Oh, Klao. 'Night.

_Sleep well._

Tuesday 5th June, 1998

Klao?

_Hello, Syaoran. How are you today?_

I've… got something to tell you that you'll probably be pleased about.

_Oh yes? What's that?_

I spoke to Mei Ling today.

_…_

_I'm all ears._

I saw her crossing the courtyard at about six, just after I'd finished meditation. She must have been training with Wai. So I called after her, "Mei Ling!"

She turned and for a moment she seemed to hesitate, like she didn't know whether to stop and talk or just carry on like she hadn't heard. I jogged up to her and we stood facing eachother… there was a bit of an awkward moment, you know? Where you're not quite sure whether to launch into a big apology immediately or start with a bit of a light chat… argh. Anyway, after a bit, I said, "Want to go for a walk?"

She shrugged. "Alright, I suppose."

We walked down to the lake in silence and then sat on the grass by the bank. She was fiddling with this piece of stick, breaking bits off it and throwing them in the water. After a little while she said, really quietly, "You must be excited about Japan. It's a big honour."

"Yeah, I know."

"When do you leave?"

"On Saturday."

"Oh." Her voice was even quieter than before. She just kept breaking up this piece of stick. She wouldn't even look at me. So I decided to take the plunge.

"Mei Ling…" I turned so I was sitting facing her. "Look, it was bad that we fought. I know I snap at you sometimes, and I shouldn't, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I upset you."

She looked up and she had this weird look in her eyes, like she was going to cry or something. I don't get girls at all. I mean, I was apologising! How could I have upset her by doing that?

_I don't think she was upset, Syaoran. Not how you're thinking, in any case._

Well, whatever the reason, she smiled slightly and said, "I didn't want to argue with you. I'm sorry I tried to look at your book."

"Oh, don't worry about that," I said, kind of embarrassed. "I… sort of overreacted a bit. Sorry."

She laughed suddenly and said, "Syaoran said sorry… I need a tape recorder!"

I'd normally feel annoyed at something like that, but I just didn't, somehow. I kind of laughed too. And then… it was weird… I realised that I'm not going to see her again, maybe for a long time. And that I'd… I'd…

_Miss her?_

Well, I don't know about that. It'll just be weird not having her around, that's all. She's always been around.

Anyway, we just sat there, for quite a while. I told her about my training and how hard Mother is, and she told me about what's happened at school. You know, when she's not shrieking or whining or throwing herself on me or pestering me, she's… not bad company.

Well, anyhow. When I came back to the house it was seven, and I'd missed dinner. I thought Mother would be angry, since our timetable has been so rigid so far, but she just looked at me, and then looked out the window where Mei Ling was walking out the gate, and asked Wai to make me some rice. Not a word else. I couldn't believe it.

_I'm glad you got the chance to sort things out. You would have regretted leaving all those things unsaid, take it from me._

I suppose so. It's been an odd day. Klao? Do you mind if I just go and… think about things for a while?

_Not at all. Speak to you soon, Syaoran._

Bye, Klao.

Friday 8th June, 1998

Well Klao, I've done most of my packing. My stomach's beginning to churn a bit.

_How exciting! When do you leave?_

The plane takes off at half-past four tomorrow. It should take an hour or so to get to Tokyo, and then we've got to check out, get our luggage and take the metro to Tomoeda. There's a house all ready for us there.

_We?_

Wei and I. Wei is coming as my guardian. You didn't think I'd be going on my own, Klao?

_I suppose it hadn't crossed my mind. Sometimes I forget you're so young. You have an old soul._

An old soul? What do you mean?

_Well, sometimes you act older than your years, Syaoran. Then again, it's hard to tell with a boy on the edge of teenager-dom._

Teenager-dom…

_But anyway, you were saying. You've got a house ready for you? How did that come about?_

I'm not exactly sure. That's the odd thing about Mother; she always seems to be able to get exactly what she needs. I had no idea we owned a house in Japan. If not, then surely she wouldn't have bought one just because Wai and I were going there. And that's another thing. If she did buy the house, it sounds like that means we're staying for a long time. I never thought to ask how long it would take. How long am I going to be away from home for? I've never been away for very long before. A week at the most, I think.

Another thing I'm not sure about is how to actually become a Cardcaptor. I mean, I'm thrilled to be one, but… what is it I'm actually supposed to do? I've read everything there is to know about it and I've been taught about it all my life, but to actually capture the cards and return them to their confined power, I need the sealing staff. The sealing staff is bestowed by Keroberos, the Guardian Beast. And that's the problem; no-one knows where Keroberos is, what's happened to him and why he didn't prevent the cards from escaping.

So to find Keroberos, the logical thing to do is to find the Book of Clow. And where on earth do I start searching for it? It could be anywhere.

_Can you sense magic?_

Yes. That's what Mother told me – use my magic to sense the Book's presence. It's such a slow, uncertain way to go about it, though. It's frustrating.

And then, of course, there's the matter of the sorcerer who broke the seal, which further muddies the waters. Who is this person? How did he have the means to break the seal? And, having done that, why did he allow the cards to escape? And I'm up against all this; I have to sort it all out, on my own. I'm actually beginning to wonder why on earth Mother chose me to do this. I'm so young. Why doesn't she go? I'm powerful in magic, but she's ten times more so. Twenty times more. So why is she sending me?

_At the moment we can only guess, Syaoran, but I'm sure in time the reason will become clear. And she clearly has done this for a reason._

I suppose she must have. And it is quite comforting to know that I've been chosen by someone like Mother; if she trusts my abilities enough to think I can do this, then surely I must be able to.

Well, it's a bit late to be having doubts now, anyway. Practically everything is packed. Earlier today Mother presented me with the Li Clan ceremonial robes, passed down through generations, and the Rashinban: an enchanted compass powered by the elements to help me pinpoint the card's energy. I felt so honoured… oh, and Klao! Mother did something else. It's so amazing! Do you remember when I told you about the element summons, and that I'd chosen my ornamental sword to help me command them?

_Yes, I remember._

Well, I was a bit worried about how practical that'd be – I mean, I need to be prepared for every eventuality. A threat may arise at any time. But how am I supposed to carry a great big sword around all the time and still look inconspicuous?

_Hm, yes. Bit of a problem, I imagine._

Well, problem solved! It was incredible. Mother put a spell on the sword. Now it's an amulet; it's just the tassel that hung from the end of the hilt. When I need to use my magic, I concentrate my energy on the tassel, and it grows to become to whole sword. It's so amazing! Now I can wear it around my neck all the time, and it's always there when I need it!

_That is amazing! And very convenient, too._

I spent about an hour this evening just changing it from sword to amulet to sword to amulet… I've never done that kind of spell before. All my magic is combat based, as you know.

_I do indeed. And how much luggage do you plan to take to Japan? Are you a light traveller?_

Pretty much. What really fills my luggage out is all the books I want to take. I'll miss the attic here; it's like my own personal library. I went through loads of boxes this morning and found some books that looked interesting. I packed as many as I could physically fit in my suitcase. Other than that, not much. A few changes of clothes; I don't really have a lot of different outfits. A roll of silk depicting some I Ching readings that once belonged to Mother. And you of course, Klao.

_Well, this is good news. I was wondering if I'd be accompanying you._

You were wondering? Klao, I think I'd go mad if I couldn't take you. I can't imagine how I'd get on without you; I can't believe it's only been a week since I found you, if that. Just having someone reliable and objective to talk to on a regular basis is very therapeutic.

_High praise indeed! Well, I can safely say that I've been enjoying life a lot more since you came across me, too._

I'm glad. Klao…? I was thinking, the other day. You don't really seem… well, you're not how I expected an ancient sorcerer to be.

_Hm. Should I be flattered or insulted…?_

Oh, not insulted! I don't know, it's just that in all the stories I've heard, ancient and powerful sorcerers were also kind of…

_Evil? Mad? Haughty? Impatient? Self-centred? Pompous? Megalomaniacal?_

Meg-megalomaniacal?

_It means obsessed with power and domination; the belief that you are a being of high supremacy._

Well. Yes. Kind of like that. And, well, you don't seem like that at all. You're… sort of like Wai, actually. I sometimes stop and think why I'm pestering an obviously great and powerful magician with my insignificant day-to-day life, and why you're even choosing to listen in the first place…

_Wait! Stop right there, Syaoran. Your life is definitely not insignificant, nor am I in any way above listening to you tell me about it. I enjoy talking to you very much indeed, and I don't want you getting some archaic idea about me being too 'high' for you to associate with. I don't want you to think of me like that. I'm a friend, not a superior._

Ok. I promise I won't think of you like that. I just feel lucky that I found you, and that you're so different than I imagined. It's the language, too; when you think of ancient sorcerers, you imagine them speaking in a really regal, old-fashioned way. And you don't, do you? I suppose the people who wrote in here before me brought you up to date a bit.

_Brought me up to date… goodness, you do make me feel old sometimes. But yes, you're right. Many sorcerers talked in a very regal way; I suppose it was a bit too tempting. A lot of them were kings or queens, anyway._

Really?

_Well, imagine how easy it would be to take the throne with all that power at your disposal! It's happened all over the world, not just China. Japan. India. Russia. Rome. Britain. Egypt. Greece. History is full of magic; you just have to read between the lines to recognise it._

Klao, you're amazing! It never even crossed my mind before, but now you mention it, I can think of dozens of things I've learnt in history that could have had magic connected to them.

_Funny, isn't it? When you know what to look for, it sticks out like a sore thumb._

Yeah, it really does. Strange. Oh- hang on a minute, Klao-

…

Oops, that was Chun telling me I missed the dinner-bell. I better go before I keep everyone waiting. When I write tomorrow I'll be in Japan! Oyasuminasai, Klao!

_Konbanwa._


	4. Tomoeda

A/N: Just a quickie; Syaoran's arrived in Tomoeda. Next chapter will deal with bigger problems. Much bigger problems, that giggle and say "HOEEE?" and start with a big fat letter 'S'. You have been warned.

* * *

Saturday 9th June, 1998

Hi Klao! I'm on the aeroplane!

_Goodness! Have you flown before?_

Never! It's so amazing! When we rose above the cloud-level I just couldn't take my eyes off the window; all I can see is a carpet of clouds, going on for ever and ever. It's just incredible! It's like a whole other world!

_It sounds truly enchanting. I do wish I had the chance to see some of these technological miracles._

I just can't sit still. I'm glad Wei is so patient; Mother would have given me an earful by now if she'd come instead. But everything's just so new and amazing, when we took off it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. You just feel this huge, solid, metal box lift into the air, and you think 'How does it stay in the air? Why doesn't it fall?' As soon as we get to Tomoeda I'm going to find the local library and read up on aeroplanes. I just can't imagine how something that weighs so many tons could possibly fly.

_You do have a thirst for knowledge, don't you? An admirable trait. Be sure to tell me what you find out; I'm a little curious myself._

I will. Oh Klao, it's all just so unreal. It hasn't really sunk in yet. I'm on my way to Japan to be a Cardcaptor! And these seats are so comfy, and flight attendants come round all the time to offer me drinks and food. Mother got us business-class tickets. They must have been so expensive; I never imagined travelling like this. She just seems to arrange these things with no trouble at all.

I didn't bring much hand-luggage; just a bottle of water, a book of the Ching Dynasty and you. Wei let me sit at the window. I haven't touched my book; I've been too busy looking out the window. Seeing Hong Kong just drop away below us was something I won't forget for a while.

_I can imagine. This is a wonderful experience, Syaoran. Were you sad to say goodbye to your family?_

Well. Yes, of course. I've never really been away from them before. I don't see Mother a lot anyway, of course, but… I suppose I'll miss Shao and Chun and Cho and Shu. They kind of annoy me but they've always been around, and… yeah. I'll miss them.

_Did you see Mei Ling today?_

Yeah. She came to the airport to see me off with my sisters. It was weird… she was acting like she did that time we talked by the lake, you know, normal. Sort of… well, nice, maybe. She wished me luck and everything. Then just as Wai and I were about to go through to the departure lounge she rushed at me and threw her arms around me, wailing "Oh, Syaoran! Don't forget me! Write to me every day! I'll never stop thinking about you!" It was so embarrassing. I guess people don't really change, after all.

_That depends what you mean by change. Perhaps her 'normal' side, as you call it, is just as much a part of her personality as the rest of her, only you don't see it so often. But anyhow. When do you get to Tokyo?_

In about half an hour. The flight was only ninety minutes anyway. It's pretty amazing how far you can travel in such a short amount of time. And then we just need to get our luggage, check out, and take the metro to Tomoeda. I'm really looking forward to taking the metro. There's nothing like that in Hong kong. We have to change lines a couple of times before we get there. Then, it's just a five-minute walk to our house.

_Is it all ready for you? With furniture, and so on?_

I suppose it must be. I'm quite looking forward to seeing it. I'll miss my room, but I can make this new one my own just as easily. I settle quite quickly.

_Well, it sounds like everything's been sorted out very nicely for you. Once you've settled in, how are you going to go about your task?_

Well, I don't really have a plan. Mother hasn't really given me any clues, she's just prepared me for opposition. Opposition… I wonder what I'll come up against? I can't help being a bit… apprehensive. There's a powerful Sorcerer lurking in Tomoeda, who may or may not have control over the Cards. I'm not sure if I'll be much of a match for him, wherever he is.

_I'm sure that whatever the challenge, you'll prove equal to it._

I hope so. Anyhow, before I do anything I'll want to thoroughly explore the town, find any places of interest, any suspicious areas, find out about any odd goings on. I want to take a full stock of everything. I need to know the territory. Everything is important; from rumours of strange occurrences to checking out things like blind alleys and loop roads, to make sure I never get boxed in if it comes to a fight.

_You're very thorough._

I have to be. Know your enemy. And if this Sorcerer has been living in Tomoeda and Tokyo for a while, he'll know the area much better than me, and that gives him an advantage. I can't let him have that edge.

_Alright. But aside from your Cardcaptoring duties – and they are very important, of course – do try to… enjoy yourself a little, won't you?_

Enjoy myself? Klao, I've never been more excited in my life!

_Just as long as you don't get dragged down with responsibility. I'm sure that's not what your Mother wanted when she assigned this role to you._

Your guess is as good as mine! I have no idea what she's thinking. She's like a closed book. The only person who I get the impression understands a little about her is Wei.

Oh, the flight attendant has just come over with a trolley. I feel a little hungry… Wai's asking me if I want something. I'd better go. Ill write later, Klao!

_I'll look forward to it. Enjoy the rest of the flight, and the metro!_

I will! See you later!

Saturday 9th June, 1998 (later)

What a day.

_Indeed. You're in the house, I assume?_

Yep. It's ten past nine, Wei and I have just quickly rustled up a meal and now I'm in my room. It didn't take very long to unpack; my clothes are in the wardrobe, The Rashinban and element summons are in a decorated box on the table by my bed, the I Ching silk is hanging on the back of my door. I stacked the attic books in a chest at the end of my bed.

The house is nice. It's not very big, but there's just me and Wei, so there's no need for anything grand. Neither of us is fussy. There's a little porch that leads into the living room, which is quite spacious considering the size of the house, and a kitchen leading off from that. Then upstairs there's the bedrooms and a bathroom. We also have quite a nice garden. Nothing like the land we have at home, of course, but quiet space enough for me to meditate and practice martial arts. There's just one thing that strikes me as odd, though; the house has three bedrooms, and there's only Wei and I here. I'm sure Mother could have found us a two-bedroomed house if she'd wanted to; she a way of getting what she wants.

_She might have a reason for it. She may even be coming to visit sometime, and that's why she's chosen to have an extra bedroom._

I hadn't thought of that! Maybe she is!

_Do you like Tomoeda?_

I haven't had much chance to see it yet. The flight got in at about six o' clock, and our luggage was last to come out, so it took a while waiting for it. I was a little worried that they'd lost it; imagine if they'd sent my robes, element summons and Rashinban to the wrong place! It would have been a disaster. But thankfully they came out in the end. Then we had to take the metro, and that took a while too, because we changed in the wrong place once and had to double back. I think it'll take me some time to get used to Tokyo.

The metro is pretty cool though. Everything seems so clean and shiny in Tokyo! The metro is all chrome and sleek. I remember once when Miss La Tien told us about the time she went to London and had to go on the Underground. It didn't sound very nice. But the metro was kind of fun; only it was about the time when everyone was coming home from work, so it was quite crowded.

We finally got here at just past eight o' clock. It's a nice evening, quite balmy and mild, but I'm not going to go out tonight. I'll save my exploring for tomorrow; I want to know where everything is before I start venturing out at night.

_That sounds very sensible._

I want to get a good night's sleep, too. I'm tired after all that travelling. I'll read a little more of my Ching Dynasty book, and then I think I'll go to bed. Got to be ready for anything tomorrow.

_Good idea. I'll let you get on. Good luck with your exploring tomorrow!_

Thanks, Klao. 'Night!

Sunday 10th June, 1998

Hi, Klao.

_Hello! How does Tomoeda look by daylight, then?_

I've been out exploring pretty much all of today. Tomoeda is very quaint; all quiet streets and neat houses and avenues of Sakura trees. I have to admit, it's a very nice place.

But there's an undercurrent of magic wherever I go. Everywhere I went I could feel it, like a hum, a buzz, a glow. Everything is charged. It's Clow magic; it must be. The whole town is steeped in it.

I explored as thoroughly as I could. I found a park not far from our new house; it's a nice open place, with a playground and a big slide in the shape of a penguin. There's a small zoo not far from it. Further into the town I found the main shopping centre; not a really big one like the ones in Hong Kong that you can get lost in, but not too small either. Just right. And I found the library-

_Oh, yes? Did you find a book on aeroplanes?_

Oh! I completely forgot! Damn. And it'll be closed now, too. Oh well.

_Never mind. Go on._

I got a map of Tomoeda from the Town Hall – it has a clock and a tall bell tower, it's kind of neat – and tried to memorise all the main features of the town, and things like dead-end alleys and such. The park with the penguin slide in it has a lot of open ground and a few pavilions at one end; I think they must use it for festivals and things. There's a lake there too. And not far from the town centre there's an aquarium.

_A well-equipped town. Sounds like you're taking stock very efficiently._

Definitely. I also found the school I'll be going to. It seems ok. Quite big, with good sports facilities from what I could see-

_Your mother transferred you to a school here?_

Yes. I forgot to tell you. And I hadn't really questioned it, but now I think about it, that's another thing that makes me suspect I'm here in Japan for a while. I mean, why not let Wei give me home lessons, like he did before we left?

Anyhow, the school looks ok. I suppose I won't mind going there.

_I'm sure you'll make friends easily._

Friends? I'm not here to make _friends_, Klao. I'm here to find Keroberos, return the cards to the Clow book, and find out where the Sorcerer is who caused all this.

_Yes. Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. It's a good pre-emptive thought, exploring the town so thoroughly._

Yes. I spent a while walking round the residential areas, too, on the lookout for anything amiss. And there was one place where I found something odd.

_Odd?_

Just an ordinary house on an ordinary street. Almost exactly the same as all the others; neat garden, polished wood sliding doors, little skylight in the roof – but there was such a surge of raw power radiating from it that it almost made me gasp out loud. It was all around. I must keep an eye on that house. The sorcerer could be there, or the Clow Cards, or both. The problem is getting in to check it out.

_You're thinking of breaking into someone's house!_

Well, I don't know. How am I supposed to investigate this magical aura if I can't get near it? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I don't want to break into someone's house and I'd die of shame if I were caught and arrested, but what can I do? A Cardcaptor must take risks. I need to ensure the safety of this entire town, maybe even the whole of Tokyo, by getting those Cards back under seal. I don't really know what to do.

_Syaoran, I beg you, don't break into this house. It will cause more trouble than it's worth._

But how am I supposed to find out where the magic is coming from?

_A magician such as yourself should be open to all possibilities and study all options before he makes a decision. You must be patient. That way you can analyse all paths objectively, and decide which is best._

I… you're right. As usual. That's good advice, Klao.

_Then take some more; leave this anomaly for tonight. Don't go back to the house. Sleep on the problem, mull it over for a while, make sure you examine all your options. Don't jump in headfirst._

But I'm starting my new school tomorrow. I won't have the full day to work this out.

_Don't worry about it. A new solution may present itself. For now, I would advise you to do some calming exercises, and have an early night. You may need all your wits about you tomorrow._

Tomorrow? It's just a school. Nothing's going to happen there.

_But you should be prepared in any occasion._

Yes, you're right, I should. I've worn my amulet everywhere since Mother put the spell on it for me; at least if I'm caught unawares, I'll have it to hand. I'm trying my best to do everything right. I hope I live up to her expectations.

_You can only do your best. And you obviously are._

I am. I want so much to be worthy of the role of Cardcaptor, and make my family proud.

…

Oh, Wei's calling me for tea. I better go. I'll write soon, Klao, and fill you in on all the news.

_Thank you! Speak to you soon, Syaoran. Good luck tomorrow at your new school._

Thanks Klao! Bye!

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know I promised Sakura to my hordes of faithful readers (er, two; thanks Peacewish and Cherry Lee ) but I decided to drag it out a little bit further. And maybe posting in smaller chapters will be a cunning method to gain me more reviews, mwaha mwaha mwaha! Professor Leibstraum.

Anyhow. We meet our lovely Sakura in the next chapter, but I'm telling you now, it's not all sunshine and roses. No-one ever said it was love at first sight, did they? Well then. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Rumms xxx


	5. Sakura

A/N: Well, this is it! Our stars meet at last. I'm warning you now; if you're expecting this to be a clichéd, soppy love-at-first-sight thing, you're dead wrong. I was tempted, I admit. But I'm writing this to be true to the plot, and this is how I think Syaoran would have felt. It's not pretty, but it's realistic. I hope you find it was interesting to read as I found it to write.

By the way; sorry about the posting delay. I got in trouble with the police... bad me. I was banned from posting for a week. Oops.

* * *

Monday 11th June, 1998

I don't believe it. I DON'T BELIEVE IT. How DARE she- how could this have happened? No more than an insignificant- not even _aware_ of magic- not trained or brought up to respect the Clow- how on EARTH? She's a liar. She MUST be. Keroberos would not- he would NEVER- I just don't UNDERSTAND how-

_Syaoran! Stop! I don't understand you. What-_

this came about! How dare she? HOW DARE SHE? How has this HAPPENED? I just can't begin to unde-

_SYAORAN!_

…

_Thank you. Now CALM DOWN, dear boy, and tell me what is the matter._

Klao, something terrible has happened that I don't understand. Everything has gone wrong!

_Syaoran, please. Slow down. I can hardly make out the words, you're writing so fast. Start at the beginning. What time is it?_

It's five o' clock. I came home immediately after school to speak to you.

_Alright. Now, did something happen at school?_

Yes. It's changed everything. Everything's gone so horribly wrong, and now I don't know what on earth to do-

_The beginning, Syaoran. The beginning._

The beginning. Yes. Just… let me get my thoughts in order?

…

Alright. Well, I got up early, in plenty of time, and spent a while preparing myself. I put on my amulet, packed the Rashinban and element summons. I didn't really expect anything to happen at school, but I know I have to be ready for all occasions. I made my way to school fine, found the Headmaster's office, and was told which class to go to.

I was standing outside the door of classroom, waiting to be introduced, when it hit me. It was like a tidal wave; it nearly knocked me over. Magic. Raw, unchecked magic. There was something in that room that made all four walls glow. I was shocked. I heard the teacher, Terada-sensei, call my name, so I pulled open the door and went in.

There was a girl. I found myself staring at her even before I recognised what she looked like. Just a girl, with very green eyes, it could have been any schoolgirl in the world. And all the magic, all the power I'd felt since the moment I came to Tomoeda, was drawn towards her like a compass to the pole. It felt like time stopped. She was looking at me like everyone else was, but her expression seemed almost fearful, and for a fraction of a second I almost thought her eyes held some kind of recognition, as if she'd remembered something long forgotten, or something in a dream.

After a few moments I realised that Terada-sensei was asking me to come to the front of the class. I never stopped glaring at the girl. The waves of magic were like a magnet. Terada-sensei wrote my name on the board, and told the class where I was from. Then he pointed to a seat behind the girl and said, "The seat behind Kinomoto is free."

Kinomoto.

All morning I glared into the back of her head. She was nervous and clumsy, nothing like someone who had been properly trained through their magic. Yet she must have been aware of the power centred on her, she must have been – how could she not? I wracked my brains all morning. This was Clow magic. The unthinkable was slowly starting to seep into my mind; this bumbling, timid, garish girl, could she actually have something to do with the Clow Cards?

Ridiculous. Outrageous. Insane.

I felt like I was floating in a sea of madness. But I remembered what you told me, Klao, I had to follow up all possibilities and consider all options, however small. So when the bell rang for lunch, I followed her down the stairs and put my hand on her shoulder.

She leapt a mile and gave a little scream. I told her to come outside with me. She looked terrified. I pulled her to an empty patch of grass round the corner from the playground, so no-one would see, then I took out the Rashinban and spoke the incantation.

The Rashinban glowed, brighter than I've ever seen it before, and a beam of blinding light shot out immediately straight at Kinomoto's heart.

It was her. She has the Clow Cards. There was a numbness in me somewhere; it could have been everywhere. I shouted, "You have them!"

She was quivering with fright. "How did you know?" she whispered.

I held up the Rashinban. "This compass was created to find the Clow Cards. Give them to me!" I have a right to them. I have far more right than she ever could, even if she lived to be a hundred. I am Clow Reed's descendant, I have been chosen, I have spent my WHOLE LIFE preparing for this! I just- I should hold them by RIGHT! She SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THEM TO ME!

Her expression seemed to stiffen a little, although I noticed she still shook. "I can't," she said, almost defiantly. "I promised Kero-chan I would collect all of the Clow Cards."

I felt as if she'd slapped me across the face. My whole world turned upside down and inside out. Cerberus. That dishonouring, demeaning name she used referred to Cerberus, the golden beast of the Seal. And he… he had made her the Cardcaptor.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't see. There was a roaring in my ears. I don't understand. I don't understand any of it. I was prepared for battles, I was prepared for being hurt or even killed, I was prepared to go up against any villain to return the Clow Cards and make the world safe. But the idea that I would get here and find that someone – a ten-year-old girl, with less training than the humblest of our servants – had stolen my role, my title, my honour, my destiny; that was something that I never in a thousand years had expected.

I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach and left my lying to gasp in the dirt.

I heard myself speaking. It was like some kind of automatic pilot had taken over my body. "Cerberus? The golden beast of the Seal? Why does he allow a child, with no magical training or discipline, to hold the Cards?"

She bit her lip. "Kero-chan doesn't have any magic to get bigger, that's why."

Kero-chan, Kero-chan. I wanted to scream at her, hit her, shout at her to honour him with the respect he deserves. Kero-chan! Bitterness welled up in me until I felt I was drowning in it. "Cerberus' symbol is the Sun, which rules over Fire and Earth." I've been taught these things from birth. It should be me. It SHOULD BE ME. "Don't you have those cards?"

She shook her head.

"How long have you been searching?"

"Since April," she said quietly.

Since April? The Clow Cards have been loose in a city for TWO MONTHS, in which time any number of disasters could have occurred, and this – this girl, hadn't even bothered to work hard enough to lower the risk? "You've been searching for two months and you still don't have all of them?"

She looked tired, and slumped by the fence. "That's right…" then she looked up and frowned inquisitively. "But how do youknow about the Clow Cards?"

I was almost boiling over. I was trembling with rage. For this girl, with no magical training or knowledge, with no ancient charge of duty and destiny, to sit there and casually inquire about my involvement in Clow's magic, a thing I have been born into a studied with honour and dedication all my life – how DARE she? "None of your business!" I spat. "I'm looking for the rest." There was damage done enough already, without letting her spend a single minute more with the Cards in her possession. "Hand them over!"

She backed away. "I can't!" she cried. It's something I promised Kero-chan!"

The mention of that disrespectful name pushed me over the edge. I can't ever remember feeling so cheated, so furious… I saw her hand fly to her pocket. I marched over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm away and reaching for her coat. "Give them to me!"

"I can't!" she wailed again, close to tears.

I would have taken them from her. They are mine to hold by birth and by right. But at that moment I heard shouts behind me. A young girl's voice, crying "Sakura-chan!" and an older male voice, snarling "What are you doing to my sister?"

I whipped round immediately to see a boy of about seventeen leaping down from the fence. I moved smoothly into a defensive stance, as did he. I was seeing red. I would have fought him there and then, I wanted to, I wanted to hit something, beat and tear at anything that came close. On the edge of my hearing I could hear Kinomoto and the other girl murmuring. Kinomoto called out "Onii-chan!" to the boy. Her brother.

He was looking with a practised eye at my stance, and questioned whether it was a Chinese form of martial arts. I didn't answer, I just wanted him to rush at me, I felt as if I might explode. Come on, I was silently screaming, come on, just fight!

Then we heard the fence rattle again as another boy dropped to the ground beside Kinomoto, offering her and her friend nikuman. He turned, holding out a meat-bun, and saw us.

I don't know what happened, but I felt all the rage and violence drain away like water. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I couldn't see anything but this strange boy as he walked towards us and held his arm out to me. "Here, a nikuman!"

I've never felt like that before. Something somewhere between fear, apprehension, shock and unbearable heat.

I fled. And I came right home to you.

…

_Syaoran, I… I don't know what to say._

I feel like I've been flung into someone else's world. This isn't what should happen. I was expecting anything but this. I don't understand, it's a joke, a trick, or a mistake… it has to be…

That's it. This is a mistake. This is more urgent and desperate than it ever was – I MUST find Cerberus. This Kinomoto - _thing_ - has done something, I don't know how, to trick him into proclaiming her Cardcaptor. Maybe she's just pretending to be clueless, and actually has him in her power, and forced him to give up the seal key… but no, she's just a little girl, she's weak; she may have magic but she has no idea what to do with it. She must have tricked him then. She could even have posed as me; after all, any one of my family could have been chosen by Mother for this quest.Cerberus might not necessarily have been expecting a boy. She must have somehow tricked him into believing it was her that was sent to retrieve the Cards-

_Syaoran, I know this is hard, and I know you're in shock, but you might have to accept that this girl, Kinomoto, has truly been chosen by Keroberos-_

No! No, Klao! You don't _know_! You don't _understand_, the years and years of dedication, the work; I've given my _entire life_ up for a role like this! There is no way an ordinary girl with no training or lineage could be randomly chosen as a Cardcaptor by the Seal Beast! This is not right, and I'm putting a stop to it! Somehow, she's cheated me out of my destiny, and I will not lie down and play dead! She must be STOPPED!

_Please, Syaoran, please, I'm asking you as both a mentor and a friend; give this girl a chance-_

I don't believe this!

_Syaoran-_

_You_, Klao, you of all people, who I trust more than anyone, are saying this to me? How could you? I thought you understood the weight my destiny carries with me!

_Please, Syaoran, I do understand, I truly do, but there are some things that we are powerless to change-_

I don't believe this. I trusted you. I thought you were on my side. Now you're telling me that this despicable impostor is the true Cardcaptor, and deserves it more than I do.

_Of course I'm not saying that! There's no-one who deserves it more than you. But listen, and try to hear what I am telling you. Destiny moves through strange paths. Doubtless this turn of events was fated to be; one day you may even be glad of it. If Keroberos has proclaimed this girl Cardcaptor, it is for a reason, and you must accept it._

…

No. It's a mistake. You might not understand about the Cards, Klao, and you might not know the weight and impact they have on my family, but nevertheless I never expected this betrayal from you.

_No, Syaoran! You're in shock. I am simply trying to tell you the truth; in the long run you'll see how. I am on your side. This isn't betrayal; one day you'll know._

Right. I understand.

_Don't go cold. Anger won't help, don't you see?_

Of course. I see what I should have seen weeks ago. Excuse me, Sir. A storm has been gathering for some hours now, and I am almost certain I feel Clow's magic emanating from it. I am going to investigate it, and then find Keroberos and sort out this mess once and for all.

_Syaoran, wait-_

Monday 11th June, 1998 (later)

Klao.

_Syaoran! I was afraid you wouldn't write again. I want you to know that I am on your side, and have been from the start-_

No, Klao, it's alright. You don't need to say that. I know you weren't betraying my trust, and I'm sorry for the things I said. It was wrong of me to lash out at you.

_You went out to look for Kinomoto._

Yes.

_And did you find your answers?_

She's the Cardcaptor. It's plain. I might as well go back to Hong Kong; there's nothing left for me here now.

_Oh, Syaoran. Tell me what happened._

After I slammed you (I'm sorry) I put on my ceremonial robes, changed my amulet into the sword, and took out the Rashinban. I spoke the incantation and followed the beam of light to the clock tower. There were flashes of lightning and pealing booms everywhere. It was obviously the Thunder Card.

I took out the element summons and used Wind to lift me to the spire of the tower. Then I saw her. Kinomoto. She was flying on what could only have been the Sealing staff – about four foot long with the detail of a bird's head at one end. Gigantic wings spread from the eyes; I can only assume she must have been using the Fly card. She was chased by streaks of lightning and was hard-pressed to stay in the air. She swerved towards the tower – I hid myself behind it – and landed on the slates with a clatter. She was talking breathlessly to something I couldn't quite see; it looked a bit like a tiny winged teddy-bear or plush toy. I ignored it; this day couldn't possibly get any more surreal than in already was. Anyway, Kinomoto seemed scared stiff.

"But what's the original shape of Thunder?" she questioned the plush toy frantically.

"Thunder is really-" it began to answer in a high voice, but I'd had enough.

"You don't even know that?" I said loudly.

Kinomoto jumped a mile (AGAIN – no self-control) and gasped "Li-kun!"

I ignored her and unsheathed my sword as a bolt of lightning snaked towards us. Time to show this joke of a girl how real magic is wielded.

I cried, "Thunder God, answer my call!"

The glow of magic rushed through me and a perfectly controlled burst of lightning sprang from my sword. I almost felt relieved; everything that had happened throughout the day had practically made me forget the power I have at my command. Here was something real and familiar and warm – my magic.

The blast swept the Thunder Card to the ground, where it began to gather itself into its true form. I have to admit; even I was a little staggered at the sheer size and ferocity of it. But it was no time to stand frozen like a rabbit caught in a headlight, like Kinomoto. I leapt from the tower to the ground. Behind me I heard Kinomoto blurt "Just like my dream!" I still have no idea what she was talking about.

I ran to the edge of the dipped courtyard. The Thunder Beast was slowly drawing itself up to its full height, disarmed by the blast I'd used against it. Blue snakes of electricity crackled over its body. Kinomoto was cowering behind me, whimpering, "It looks scary…" I loathed her for saying that. Even Mei Ling masters her fear when she has to.

I called over my shoulder, "You catch Thunder after you change it to its original form. It's the same with all the Cards. You don't even know that?" Every moment I was more and more baffled as to why this incompetent person was the one holding the Sealing Staff. And angry.

The little teddy-type creature was hovering next to Kinomoto. I was beginning to wonder if I was hallucinating. "I was just going to explain that," it snapped.

I ignored it. Maybe it would go away. Whatever it was.

Thunder was standing firm again, crackling and shimmering, turning towards us. I didn't feel fear; exhilaration, wonder perhaps, but no fear. It was a truly awesome creature. I took the opportunity to admire the Card while it was still untamed. Behind me, Kinomoto took out another Card and held it to me. It was the Windy.

It's just so… _unfair_, for lack of a better word. She doesn't know anything about this ancient duty at all. If she did, she would realise that Windy, the gentle spirit, cannot stand up to Thunder, a stronger force of the firmament. I made sure she knew this, not very kindly either I might add. She told me she'd caught other cards by pinning them down with Windy.

The small hallucination squeaked that it wasn't prepared to forgive the derogatory term with which I had addressed Kinomoto. Again, I ignored it. I was so tempted to take the Card from her, or ask her which other cards she had. But I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing I want the knowledge she has.

Thunder was advancing. It was, to me, a truly beautiful creation. But it had to be sealed. And furious and loath though I was to admit it, it was the Kinomoto girl who had the Staff, and so she would have to rob me of the honour of doing the deed.

At least I would be the one directing the operation, if nothing else. I said curtly, "Do you have the Shadow Card?"

She brightened. "Yes," she said, taking it out.

"Alright." I raised my sword once more. "Petals of wind, answer my call!"

Thunder was almost on top of us when the spell blasted it back into the courtyard. "Now!" I shouted.

Kinomoto ran in front of me. She had a certain determination on her face. She did something, some quick flick of the wrist, that sent the Card spinning out in front of her, while she twirled the wand around her head. I have to say that she handled it… pretty well. Maybe she's a baton-twirler or something. As the Card rose in front of her, she brought the Seal down hard into its centre.

Instantly magic exploded around me. It almost knocked me out. The aura was so intense, I swooned where I stood. I saw a circle of light glow at her feet, and recognised it as Clow's magic circle. Something painful stabbed through me. This was where I thought_ I_ would be, what _I _would be doing. I bit my lip to stop myself crying out, and cut it by mistake. I tasted blood in my mouth.

She called out. Her voice was slightly different. "Shadow Card, your mistress Sakura commands you. Release and dispel!"

'Your mistress Sakura'. So that was her name, anyway. I clenched my fists. She shouldn't be their mistress. _I_ should be their _master_.

A rush of darkness erupted from the Card. It swarmed along the courtyard and enveloped Thunder completely; only a few piercing beams of light shone out from between the shades. Kinomoto ran to the top of the steps, lifted the Sealing Staff, and cried, "Return the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!"

It was incredible. It was like the spirits were just sucked into the Staff. Light pierced and wind rushed. Then it was all over, and two cards lay on the ground at Kinomoto's feet. Some girl ran up to her holding a video camera; Tomiya or something, a friend from school. A non-magical person. Doesn't Kinomoto have any sense of responsibility? Obviously, she thinks Cardcaptoring is a fun game, something to make her popular that she can bring her friends along to show off to.

Anyhow, curiosity overcame me at last. "So, that's the Sealing Staff," I said, examining it. "But you really don't know anything, do you?" It's true. She doesn't. She shouldn't be Cardcaptor, she just _shouldn't_.

The small yellow winged teddy-bear popped up from behind her. It squeaked, "Don't ask for the impossible! It isn't that long since Sakura started collecting the Cards."

I'd had enough. Whatever the thing was, it obviously wasn't a hallucination, worse luck. "What is that?" I snapped.

Kinomoto looked blank. "That's Kero-chan."

For a moment I wasn't sure if I'd heard her right. But then it sank in, and I reeled. I actually reeled. This tiny teddy-bear, this ridiculous little soft toy, was Cerberus, the Guardian Beast of the Seal.

I almost felt more betrayed than I did when I found someone else in my place as Cardcaptor. At least then it was only a matter of personal loss. But this, this was like all the traditions I'd grown up to revere had been pulled out of me and stamped into the mud. The Guardian Beast was not, as I imagined, a majestic picture of grace, power and beauty.

It felt as if someone had slapped an age-old god across the face.

"Cerberus, the Beast of the Seal?" I whispered, barely able to speak. "The strongest Guardian Beast with the golden eyes… is this _plush toy_?"

That's when the thing lunged, and bit my finger. Hard.

I left.

And now I'm back here. My finger is bleeding quite a bit.

_Syaoran, I'm so sorry._

Don't be. There's no good it will do. It's just beginning to sink in, really. I'm not the Cardcaptor. Some clumsy, cowardly, incompetent girl is. All my childhood visions of the noble and awe-inspiring guardians have shattered and been trampled in the mud. Everything is wrong. I came all this way – not just to Japan, but through my whole life – for nothing.

_That's not true. You have a valuable part to play here. Think how your knowledge and experience could help this girl._

Oh, so I'm her lackey now. Wonderful. My destiny fulfilled at last.

_I know how crushed you are by this, Syaoran, I truly do understand. But think of how you could - Syaoran? Your writing's blurring. Did you spill something?_

…

_Syaoran? You're not – you're not crying, are you?_

…

Don't be ridiculous. Goodnight, Klao.

* * *

A/N: I feel I really ought to give a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed Yin And Yang (Cherry Lee, Peacewish, Crystal Star, eternaldarkness, molten-amber, Becki and Heather). It's a big project, and one I intend to finish; slowly, maybe, but I'll get there in the end. Cheers especially to Peacewish and Cherry Lee for their continued support you're both cracking people! Thanks for pointing out that I'd missed Syaoran's cameo in the Silent Card episode, Peacwish. I really ought to be more attentive. I'll add it in sometime in the near future.

Again, cheers hope it's been entertaining. Next part out when I'm free of revision. Oh hateful revision.

Rumms x


	6. The Sword

A/N: God, this is taking forever. Thank heavens for reader patience. The whole lot of you are absolutely cracking!

By my reckoning, the Sword Card episode took place a day after the Thunder Card. But I could be wrong. You see, I've never actually seen a single episode of Card Captor Sakura, the original Japanese version. Not one. I've seen most of Cardcaptors, but of course that's not much use if you like your obsessions to have a little more depth than "Oh, a Card! I'm going to catch it. No, I'm not going to explain why or anything; that's above the average viewer's intelligence". So all my information is gathered from summaries and sites. Moonbrat's Cherry Blossoms is absolutely essential to this fic; I wouldn't know what I was doing otherwise.

Bear that in mind, please forgive any mistakes I changed Keroberos to Cerberus. One day I'll add in the Silent Card episode, Peacewish. Until then, enjoy.

xxx

* * *

Tuesday 12th June, 1998

Hi, Klao.

_My dear boy, are you alright?_

I don't really know. I feel kind of numb.

_I feel terrible that things have happened this way._

Every time I think about what's happened, I feel like something is crushing me into the ground. I don't want to eat. I don't want to sleep. Everything is wrong and nothing has turned out how I thought it would. I hate Kinomoto. I didn't want to go to school today but Wei made me; all day I glared into the back of her head and wished she didn't exist.

_It's not fair to blame this all on her. She probably stumbled into it with no idea what was happening; she's probably quite frightened._

I don't know. I don't care. All I want is for her to be far, far away from here, and for yesterday never to have happened. She even tried to thank me for my 'help' last night. 'Help'! I shouldn't have been 'helping' her; I should have been the Cardcaptor. All morning she was disgustingly chatty, asking me questions about my robes and Hong Kong. I don't know what she's playing at, whether she's trying to get inside information to use against me or something, but I'm not fooled by it and I made sure she knew I wasn't impressed.

_Perhaps she was just curious._

Probably. She wouldn't have the wit to dream up something like getting inside information. One thing was weird, though; she said she'd seen my robes before. In a dream or something; that sheds some light on the strange way she acted last night when I jumped down from the tower. I wonder… I mean, I suppose I can't deny that she does have some power, untrained and undisciplined as it is. Maybe… maybe the Cards sent out a vision, and she caught it! Maybe they expected _me_, as the Li heir, and knew what I looked like! She might have just perceived the will of the Cards!

_Perhaps Sakura has some kind of telepathic or prophetical ability. It wouldn't be unheard of._

Hm. Anyway.

Japanese schools have some odd rituals, as well… a boy called Yamazaki Takashi told me it was my turn to be the Nichoku, a kind of school helper I suppose. I had to clean the board, write reports, and – wait for it – sing and dance at recess. Weird. Must be a Japanese school thing.

_Er…_

Anyhow, Kinomoto proves herself more clueless every day, every hour. She actually fell asleep in class. I can't think of anything more disrespectful! Terada-sensei woke her, and told her she obviously needed to go to bed earlier, if she felt the need to sleep in class. I privately congratulated him. What a rude thing to do; she has no respect.

_Last night must have tired her out._

Last night tired me out. I don't fall asleep when people are giving up their time in order to teach me things.

_Yes… well, you're perhaps a little more rigorously trained in self-discipline._

I'll say. I don't think self-discipline is in her vocabulary.

Her friend that came along to the Thunder Card capture last night sits next to me. Her name's Tomoyo; apparently she knows all about the Cards, Keroberos, the sealing staff, everything. So much for job confidentiality. But… I don't know, in a weird way, I kind of trust her. She seems pretty down-to-earth and responsible. Clever, too. She actually got higher marks than me in our maths test. I might even have liked to be friends with her, in a different situation.

But she's infatuated with Kinomoto, of course; everyone is. Seems like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. She's the darling of Tomoeda; sweet, pleasant, generous, good at school (though nothing special, of course), good athlete, on the school cheerleading squad. Cheerleaders, I ask you. I knew she had to be a baton twirler, the way she handled the sealing staff.

_Quite the all-rounder. Syaoran, I know you sound calmer than you were yesterday, but I still think you're a little in shock. How are you feeling about staying in Japan?_

I don't know… I just don't know, Klao. And I still have to explain all this to Wai. I don't want to go through it again. He knows I've been out doing things involved with magic, but he hasn't pressed me about it yet – that's his way. And – oh, Klao – what about Mother?

What can I say to her? What can I do? She put all her trust in me, she sent me out to Japan, she arranged so much for me; and now, after three days, I've already failed! How can I ever hope to honour my family again? It's just like… a horrible dream! Klao, I'm living in a nightmare!

_Oh my poor boy, I can't bear for you to be so upset. You're not a failure. I feel terrible that things have happened this way; I wish I'd had foresight enough to prevent it._

I just can't stand the thought of coming home in shame! My whole family; Mother, my sisters, even Mei Ling; what will they think of me? It's over before it's even begun! I just want to curl up and never speak to them again. I can't face telling them all I've failed…

_Believe me, Syaoran, I wish more than anything that you hadn't been so overlooked. It was a gross negligence. But please listen to me; your part in this is not over. This girl will need you – the Cards will need you. Sakura Kinomoto is new to all this, inexperienced and probably quite scared. It's your job to oversee things – every project needs supervision. You have knowledge, you have training. You are intelligent and strong. When put to it, you are calm, objective and thorough. Think of your good qualities. You have not failed._

But I'm not the Cardcaptor.

_It doesn't matter. There is no 'leader' in this quest. Everyone who contributes is valuable. Think of last night; yes, Kinomoto has been pronounced Cardcaptor, and has the staff, but would she have been successful if it weren't for you?_

She sealed the Thunder…

_Yes, she did. And how did she seal it?_

She – she used the Shadow Card.

_And who advised her to use that particular Card, instead of Windy?_

I did.

_What would have happened if she had used Windy?_

Windy isn't strong enough to deal with Thunder. The Card would have been damaged, and Thunder left unsealed.

_Who stopped the Thunder Card's lightning from striking the bell tower, saving you all from bad injuries?_

I did.

_Who transformed Thunder into its true form, enabling its capture?_

I did.

_Don't leave for Hong Kong. Stay. You are needed._

…

Klao? I… feel a bit better.

…

Thank you.

_You're welcome._

Tuesday 12th June, 1998 (later)

Klao! I don't have time, really, but I just HAD to tell you – there's magic, Klao, something's happening. I'd literally only just closed you when I felt it. I used the Rashinban and it's pointing a bright beam of light steadily between the houses. I'm already in my robes and have my sword – I shouldn't really be writing now because I need to get there before Kinomoto, but I just had to let you know. I'll fill you in later!

Tuesday 12th June, 1998 (later)

I'm home again, and my finger's bleeding again.

_What happened?_

That – that thing - bit it again. TWICE. Stupid plush toy.

_Oh, you mean Cerberus…_

It's NOT Cerberus! Not how I imagined him, the beautiful Guardian Beast with the golden eyes! I refuse to acknowledge that… thing is part of the tradition I've grown up on! It – it's nothing but a _joke_, a sick joke!

_Oh dear. Did you find what was causing the Rashinban to react?_

Yes… the Sword Card. It had turned up at Kinomoto's house, would you believe, and she hadn't realised it until it was too late. It makes me so angry! A lot of people were endangered because of her negligence!

_Try to stay calm, Syaoran. Start from the beginning._

I followed the Rashinban beam to her house. As I turned the corner into her street, I saw three figures struggling on the pavement. Kinomoto was crouching on a low streetlamp, looking terrified. Tomoyo was at the gate, crying out for her to look out. Another girl, one from our class I think (I found out later that her name is Rika) was standing before the lamp holding none other than the Sword – as I ran to them, she swiped viciously at Kinomoto.

_She didn't- she didn't hit-_

Relax, Klao. Kinomoto wasn't hurt. Sadly.

_Syaoran…! I know you're less than fond of her, but that is a truly awful thing to say! I'm ashamed of you!_

I… I'm sorry…

_Don't apologise to me. Never, EVER wish hurt on another person. It's a dangerous gamble, especially when you're strong in magic. Can't you see that?_

I…

I know you're right, of course you are, I shouldn't have said that. I came here to protect people, not hurt them. It was wrong of me… please don't be angry, Klao…

_…I know you didn't mean it, Syaoran. But you should NOT throw tempers around lightly. I got a bit angry then, but it's only because I understand how damaging that kind of path can be, and I don't want to see you going that way._

I'm sorry. Believe me. I know I shouldn't have said that; I got carried away.

_Never mind; let's forget it. I'm sorry I startled you. Do carry on with your story…?_

Alright. And I'll remember what you said.

Well, Rika's slash cut the lamp entirely in two. Kinomoto had fallen to the ground, and Rika was raising the Sword over her. Tomoyo was sobbing with fright. The thing is, though – Kinomoto had the sealing staff in her hand, but she wasn't using it! She was just lying there holding it. Rika brought the sword stabbing down towards her but by then I'd reached them, and used my sword to block the attack.

I stood and faced the Sword. It was obvious that Rika was possessed; her eyes were blank and unfocused. I drew my sword back, as did she. But then Kinomoto…

I'm sorry, Klao, but I'm going to get angry with her again. She grabbed my arm, activated the Jump card and pulled us both into the air. We landed in a bush some way off.

I was FURIOUS with her. How DARE she pull me about like that? I was about to separate Rika from the Sword Spirit! She said she did it because didn't want me to hurt her friend. Well, honestly, what does she think I AM? I came here to protect people! I would have fenced with Rika, and twisted the Sword from her grip, then Kinomoto could have sealed it. Now she was half a street away from us, still possessed, alone with Tomoyo by the gate. Tomoyo might have been killed. Did Kinomoto think of THAT, before she left her best friend with an unsealed Attack Card? No, she didn't, because she DOESN'T think.

Then, all of a sudden, she ran away, yelling to the plush toy to make sure me and Tomoyo stayed where we were. I was almost screaming. SHE, order ME to stay put while she goes off and fights a Card? Was SHE going to fence with it? She wouldn't know the first thing about martial arts. I yelled after her – something I probably shouldn't have, actually – and the plush toy bit my finger. It doesn't seem to be able to do anything else.

Anyhow, I still wanted to see how Kinomoto would fare fencing the Sword. But no; she took out the Illusion Card. So that's another one she has; I really, REALLY want to know how many she's caught so far, it's absolutely killing me. I mean, I know she hasn't got Firey and Earthy, because the plush toy isn't able to become the true Guardian Beast yet, but how far away is she from completing the set? And HOW has she managed to catch any at all? She's so incompetent!

_So you've said. But what did she do with the Illusion Card?_

Oh, yes. Well… I suppose it did work, after all. But she had extra information! How was I to know seeing Terara-sensei would bring Rika out of her trance? My method would have worked as well. It's-

_Terada-sensei? Your teacher?_

Kinomoto made the Illusion call up the image of the person Rika most wanted to see. I couldn't quite see it properly, because of course the Illusion is individual to everyone who perceives it (I'm sure Kinomoto wouldn't know THAT), but from the hazy outlines it looked like Tereda-sensei. Rika murmured something, too – it could have been his name. And while she was fixated by the Illusion, Kinomoto smacked her wrist and loosed her grip on the Sword. I was a bit surprised she knew how to disarm someone by shocking the wrist-muscles, I have to admit.

_So, Tereda-sensei was the person Rika most wanted to see?_

Yes. Bit strange, I mean, I enjoy school, but I wouldn't count my teachers among my favourite people.

_Perhaps Rika – well - likes her teacher?_

Perhaps. Girls are weird like that.

_So, Rika was separated from the Sword Spirit, and Sakura sealed it._

Yes.

_But how did the Spirit possess her in the first place?_

It turns out that the three girls were buying brooches on the way home from school. The Sword had disguised itself in the shape of a small ornamental clasp, which Rika chose. They all went to Kinomoto's house, where later they put the brooches on, and Rika was possessed. Which means that the Card was right next to Kinomoto for hours before she realised what it was, and even then it was because it manifested itself, not because she sensed it.

There was… just one other thing. We were all standing in Kinomoto's driveway. Rika was in a dead faint; she had been ever since the Sword was sealed. I wonder if everyone in the world will know about the Cards before Kinomoto's through! But anyway. That… that strange boy that turned up, you know, in the playground when I had a standoff with Kinomoto's brother?

_I remember. He offered you a nikuman._

…Yes. Well, he- turned up again. He asked what was going on. And he… he came over to me, and looked at my finger where the THING had bitten it, and asked if I was ok… and I felt the same as yesterday. Nervous and hot and stupid. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just ran. I felt like such an idiot. He- he was just looking at me, in this concerned way, and my tongue dried up and my mind froze… I don't know. I don't know what's happening. He said he was looking for Touya, who must be Kinomoto's brother, so I suppose he's one of his friends.

_How strange… perhaps this boy…_

…

Yes, Klao? What were you going to say?

_I… nothing, Syaoran. That's very odd indeed. I hope you're not too disappointed about today._

I don't know. It hurts to see Kinomoto with the staff, andCerberus as a petty toy. It really hurts. And she sealed the Card by herself, without my advice. So don't try to tell me I'm essential to this quest this time. I'm still thinking of leaving Japan.

_Well, I won't, but only because I know that deep down, you actually realise that you are. You saved her life; you blocked the Sword's attack. She'd be in two pieces if it weren't for you._

Well… you're right. As usual. I suppose she would. Lucky for her I'm around, actually… for a while.

_If you want to leave, Syaoran, there is nothing that I or anyone else can do to stop you. But by staying, you are ensuring that you are a part of the Cards history, and a valuable peace-keeper. It would have been a disaster today without you. If you leave, you'll be forgotten in the story of the Cards. You'll have thrown away your chance at playing a part in their capture._

Klao. That was evil.

_But you'll stay._

I… oh, maybe! Maybe. I want to be part of the Cards' history. You know how to get your way, don't you? You're not a Sorcerer for nothing, after all.

_Of course. Would you expect any less? You'll thank me one day._

Oh, Klao. You're one of a kind. I'll think about it, alright?

_Well, that's good enough for now, I suppose._

Wai's calling me for tea. I'll write in again tomorrow; I want to find out what Rika knows, among other things. I'm sure you'll want to be kept posted.

_As always! Speak to you soon, Syaoran._

Bye, Klao.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I just want to say how touched I am by the brilliant reviews I've gotten. And by that, I meant that you reviewers have actually told me what you like and dislike about this fic. Constructive criticism is so valuable, and I'm really impressed at the time people have taken to tell me what I could change to make this better.

It's true, SSCherryBlossomII, this fic looks to be ridiculously long and slow... I'm trying to find a balance at the moment. I want to get a good story-pace going, but it's so tempting to include every little thing I want to that the fic ends up being drawn-out and stagnant. Bear with me, I'll try my best to rectify it!

Also thank you for the compliments you gave me. I'm very flattered you're impressed with my writing. Yes, Klao's advice is all straight out of my own head, but it's really just a mixture of grandparent's ramblings, film clichés and some old fable cards I found under my bed. Likewise, I didn't do as much research on Chinese culture as I should have - notice one time I skipped over Klao's request for Syaoran to tell him about the state of China at the time; I have no idea about Chinese politics. Silly me.

Cherry-Chan, thank you for the names, although I knew who most of the CCS characters were before I started writing... I, also, hate and despise Nelvana. (cue angry mob, pitchforks, torches)

Heather, as far as I know, the derogatory term Syaoran used to address Sakura was 'baka'... translated into 'moron', I believe. Got that from the CCvsCCS site. Also, you pronounce 'Klao' the same way as 'Syao' in Syaoran. Thank you for your sweet comments :)

Everyone else - you are all excellent people. I will send virtual sacks of sherbet to each and every one of you.

Toodles!

Rumms xxx


	7. The Flower

Wednesday 13th June, 1998

This is becoming a real PAIN, I don't know what's happening but he just makes my mind turn to mush, I HATE the way I act around him, it's so stupid, I'm ALWAYS controlled, why is it that all my control breaks down around him?

_Hello to you too… who's this we're talking about?_

THAT BOY! I act like an idiot whenever I'm near him! I know I blushed today, all over my face. I bet you could have fried an egg on it. I hate, hate HATE feeling like this!

_Poor Syaoran. Do you know his name yet?_

Yukito, although I heard Kinomoto's brother calling him 'Yuki'. I… oh, I did something REALLY stupid. What a fool I must have looked… undermining ALL the dignity I have and ever _have_ had…

_What did you do?_

Well, I saw him sitting in a tree with Kinomoto's brother. Then Kinomoto came running to him, and held out a little parcel of chocolates, to thank him for taking Rika back to her home yesterday-

_Ah yes, how is Rika?_

Completely normal. I heard her talking to Kinomoto in the library; she doesn't remember anything, she thinks she had a fainting spell and that's it. That's good, at least no OTHER non-magical people know about the cards. Although I don't really mind Tomoyo being in on it; maybe she'll keep Kinomoto on track a bit. She seems sensible enough, I suppose.

_She sounds like a good ally._

Hm. Well, Kinomoto was giving these chocolates to Yukito-san, and he was smiling and thanking her, and looking at her like… argh. I just… couldn't STAND it. She cheated me out of the Cards; she's not cheating me out of anything else. So when she'd gone I dug in my pockets and found a little box of Koro-Koro balls I'd bought yesterday… oh, for Chang O's _sake_, they weren't even full, they were half-gone, what was I thinking?

_You gave them to him? That was kind of you._

I could barely hold the packet, my hands were shaking so much. Then – then I just ran. He must think I'm suck a freak… I could hardly breathe… I couldn't even speak to him… I… he… do you have any idea what this is _like_!

_I think I know._

WELL IT'S AWFUL. I'll never be able to face him again.

_Courage, my dear boy, courage. Think your Tai Chi._

Tai Chi? Klao, what are you talking about-

_Just listen. You remember the calm, cool concentration that flows through you when you're flowing through your Tai Chi manoeuvres in the dawn light?_

Well, yes, but-

_I haven't finished. Tai Chi is only a way of channelling calm. Remember when you told me about doing difficult Maths, and when you get into the swing of it, it's like Tai Chi for the mind?_

Yes…

_It's all the same thing. It's a focusing technique. You can remember the feeling, and relive it any time. When you think you're going to blush and stutter, go through those Tai Chi motions in your mind, feel their calming influence, and you'll be much more in control of your actions._

That makes sense. You're better than any mentor, Klao.

_Thank you. But wait until you can test it out before you give any praise._

All right. I'll try next time.

School was quite good today. Terada-sensei was telling us about the early Buddhist Monks. They sound cool… I'd like to just live in a small house in the mountains, on my own, wander the countryside and be really good at martial arts… I was talking to Yamazaki about it at recess. It turns out he was just joking with me when he said I had to sing and dance yesterday. But I don't really mind, because he seems nice, and he's been friendly. I sat with him and some other boys from my class outside at lunch.

_I'm glad you've made friends._

Me too. It's nice to talk to people who know nothing about magic or the Cards, for a change. I mean, I love my magic, but ever since I came to Japan everything's gone so wrong that I feel sad every time I hear the name 'Clow'. It was just nice… we talked about our class, and they asked me if I wanted to try out for the football team. I liked playing football back in Hong Kong; I even remember kicking a ball around the grounds once with Mei Ling, when we were quite young. It'd be nice to join a team here in Japan. Might take my mind off things.

_I think that's an excellent idea. Get to know your classmates a bit better._

Talking of football, I forgot to say - there's a school sports day on Friday! The school is a good one, actually. Strong on sports as well as academics; my school back home wasn't so focused on the physical side.

Back home. It sounds strange saying that. You know, Klao, I've only been here in Tokyo for a few days, but already life back home seems hazy. I haven't even thought about my family, I've been so caught up in the Clow Cards. I feel a bit guilty.

_Don't feel guilty, Syaoran. You've been swept up in everything so quickly - a new school, a new country, a new home, new responsibilities and duties... it's natural that you should get caught up and concentrate on other things. And it's not as if you haven't been under stress..._

Well, that's certainly true. My back's killing me; I'm tensed up all the time. I think I need to do some Tai Chi. Flexibility exercises, maybe. I need to empty my mind. It feels like a circus.

_Go ahead, then. You'll do no good if you end up making yourself ill from stress._

OK. I'll write soon. Bye, Klao.

Friday 15th June, 1998

Another one bites the dust.

_Another one...? you mean-_

Or, more specifically, the Flower Card bites the dust. By the way, I'm sorry I haven't written for a few days, Klao.

_Really, Syaoran, I've been trying to tell you - don't feel you have to write every day. I know you're busy. Anyway, you've given me enough news and information to keep me going for quite a while._

Have I really? I suppose it's a lucky coincidence I found the diary just before I got drawn into the Clow Cards business; my normal is really quite boring. At least it must be compared to what yours was, as a real ancient sorcerer!

_Well, I wasn't ancient at the time, obviously... and there are no coincidences, of course. Anyhow, I don't find anything you tell me boring, Syaoran. It has been a delight getting to know you._

Thanks! I have to keep telling myself you're actually a great magician from times of old.. You're pretty cool, Klao.

_Well! You seem in a frightfully good mood, especially since, I gather, another Clow Card has been sealed by Sakura...?_

Well, you just seem to put me in a good mood. Or a reasonable mood, at least. Anyway yes, you're right, Kinomoto sealed the Flower Card. I wasn't involved at all, this time - but then, the Flower Card isn't exactly what you'd call a malign spirit.

_No indeed! An altogether charming character, and such pleasant company-_

What, Klao? But how would you kn-

_...Or so I've heard. By the way, as I recall,it was the school sports day today?_

Yeah. I spent most of the day with Yamazaki, Hiro, Masaharu and Satoshi. I came first in the boy's high jump, long jump, relay and sprint, and second in javelin. It was weird, but I thought about Mei Ling a lot of the time; we always used to be a great team in the mixed relay. No-one could beat us.

Lunchtime was a disaster.

_A disaster? Why?_

Three guesses.

_I don't- oh. ...Yukito?_

I think there is actually something chronically wrong with me. I really do.

_I wouldn't say chronic. We all have fancies._

I DON'T. There's something else at work here. It's insane. I can't get a word out. All I speak is gibberish. My heart pounds and I feel dizzy. I know I went bright red - it's just so embarrassing! I can hardly even remember what happened.

Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Anyhow, then the mixed obstacle race started. Me and Kinomoto were both taking part. And Yukito... he was cheering for us. Both of us. For me.

_Oh dear. I expect that produced some... tensions._

I remember thinking, 'I would rather die than lose to her'.

_Ah._

I was surprised; she's quite athletic. We were neck and neck. I thought she'd be foxed by the ground-net, seeing as she seems so clumsy and uncoordinated. Sadly, no.

_So... who won?_

Look, can we get on? I thought you wanted to hear about the Flower Card!

_But- oh, I see. I'm sorry._

Don't be. I just got distracted. By... someone. If he hadn't been there, it wouldn't have been an issue who would win.

Anyway, the Flower Card. Strange things started happening in the parent's 400m race, petals, pink flower petals. They started falling like snow. It was incredible. I'd felt the aura, of course - I was halfway across the yard and heading for the main building by the time it got bad. But as much as I hate to admit it, I wasn't quick enough. I got - well, snowed up. Petalled up. Whatever. But it was quite an effort to plough through them.

I saw Kinomoto on the roof with Tomoyo. I saw the pink glow from the Card, and saw it diminish as she captured it. So not even you can say I had anything to do with this one. All in all, a day of humiliation all round.

_Oh dear. Yet you seem to be not too upset about it this time...?_

Well, it's not like the Flower is the most staggeringly devastating of powers. But that's mainly because I formulated a cunning Plan.

_Why does that give me the strangest feeling of foreboding...?_

There's nothing foreboding about it. Last night I felt calm enough to try and evaluate the situation objectively, and I reasoned thus:

Consider, 1. According to the family tradition and knowledge, there are _two_ guardians of the Clow; Cerberus the Appointer and Yue the Judge, whose final decision will determine which of the candidates is rightful to take the responsibility of keeping and protecting the Cards.

Consider, 2. Note the plural use of the word 'candidate'. Plural equals more than one. Therefore, logic deducts that it is possible for there to be more 'Cardcaptors' than the one that holds the official sealing-staff, and more than one who may, in finality, obtain Cards.

Consider, 3. Therefore, although only the one with the official staff can SEAL Cards, said Cards will not necessarily choose that person as their ultimate owner.

_Syaoran..._

Consider, finally, 4. Watch your back, Kinomoto. THIS IS WAR.

A good plan, I feel. What do you think, Klao?

Hm, I had a feeling you might. Still, things are looking up. I have a strong feeling that the identity of the person who severely diminishes the Card's power, enabling it to be captured, may effect the identity of the person it actually chooses to belong to. Something to test out. I feel quite a lot better.

Well, Klao, it's tea time and I've got a lot of work to do. Got to keep up with my homework now it's certain I'm not leaving Japan! Got to work at training harder, too; not that Kinomoto would come anywhere CLOSE to me in a test of martial arts skill. Anyway, I need to keep her intact to she can seal my Cards.

Bye, Klao! I'll be sure to fill you in on news. I do hope you're keeping well. Speak to you soon!

* * *

A/N: Hellooooo! Lovely people. Guess what? I've managed to wench a box set of four CCS DVDs, uncut and subbed, with about ten episodes on them each! Which means I have the entire second series, and half of the first. Life is good.

However, I still don't have the episodes which I'm trying to write, so it's back to Moonbrat's for a while. Once again, feel free to point out my errors - at some point I shall add in the Silent Card ep and so on. When all my friends have gone back to uni and I have no life again.

I also tried to send an email to everyone who screamed bloody murder for an update. I'm not sure if it worked, or if you found it annoying, or anything. Sorry if you did. Let me know if you want me to carry on.

These people are excellent:

BlueMageChild89

Becki

SSCherryBlossom II

Andiavas

Heather

Peacewish

Lestat

Sylversuicune-88

Syaoran is kawaii

Yami Hoshiko

Wing

Wo Ai Ni16

queenie808

Flameraven

Lady Karina

Nightsister

molten-amber

eternaldarkness

Crystal Star

For their continued support. If I knew you, I'd kiss you on the face, but I don't, so I'll settle for a handshake.

(solemn handshake)

Thankyou very much.

Rums x x x


End file.
